Superstars' Love Life
by AusllyxxRaura
Summary: Ally and Cassidy Dawson were bullied in high schol,but they moved away. Now they're famous. They move back to Miami. Their Parent reunited with their ex-bullys' parents.What could go wrong? Wait till the drama begins! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything that is familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov

Hey I'm Ally Dawson.I'm 18 years old. I have a twin sister her name is Cassidy. We're Models and fashion designers. We're also singers and dancers . I am a songwriter,but Cass isn't.I also ride motorcycles and rides those too. But,I know what you're thinking geeky Ally being a model, dancer , fashion designer, and singer, and rides motorcycles and cars, well I am and do. I became like this because of one reason and that reason is Austin Moon and Kira Starr. Well I guess that is two. Austin and I used to be best friends until he left I was a Nerd they would always bully me and call me names. They would call me fat and ugly. Austin Moon has a twin brother his name is Dallas. His brother also bullied Cass. But luckily one day we had to move to California because of our parents.

(Flashback)

AM: Honey we will have to tell you something

Ally Cass: What?

AD: We have to move to California for our business

Ally Cass: ok

Ally Cass Mom Dad : I thought they wouldn't be okay with i

(Present)

That was the best day of my life and now we're in a plane going back to Miami. Cass and I are talking about our clothesline for kids. The flight attendant said we're taking off. I'm so mad.

Austin's Pov

Hey I'm Austin Moon. I am 18 years old.I have twin brother named 're just normal kids. We're in college. I used to bully geeky Dawson in high school ,but one day she just sister also disappeared the one that Dallas bullies. I wonder what happened.

Ally's Pov.

We just got back from the plane and now my family and I are unpacking in our house.

{3 hours later}

I finished packing my stuff with Cass and we got a double chocolate chip frap. and Cassidy got an cotton candy frap. from now we are coming home from we came home we saw my parents and The Moons.

Ally: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

Cassidy: What she said.

: Do i know you two?

Dawsons: Laughing

Moons: Confused

Cass: It's us,Ally and Cassidy

: Oh my god you girls look amazing

Ally and Cassidy:Thanks you

Austin and Dallas:Ally Cassidy

Cass and Ally:What is the big emergency?

ACP:We are going to Hawaii with the Moons for the summer ! Aren't you excited?

Ally:No I am not excited I have to go with those two asses!

ACP: Ally don't say that!

Cass:Well we should because in High school they bullied us

Adults: We know you guys are actresses,you don't have to lie.

Cass and I:We aren't though.

ACP: I can't believe no matter what we can't give our tickets back so we have no choice.

AC:But Mom what about our photoshoots and designs we can't go,but you can!

ACP:We're all going because we told your manager Lucy Stone and she said that was a great idea so you have no way to get out of this.

Ally Cass: Ugh

Austin Dallas:YES! I mean whatever

ADP ACP: Its settled then we will see you in 2 weeks!

* * *

Hey Everyone! Thank you for reading the chapter! I just started so please go easy on me. I don't know if I should keep writing what the character's saying. So should I do it this way or do it like an actual book? Remember to review! And 10 views equals another chapter!

- Jess


	2. Chapter 2

{2 weeks later}

Ally: Cass lets talk about our fashion line

Cass:Ok so I think this and this is good

Ally: Maybe we could combine those two to make it better

Cass: Yeah thats a good idea

{knock knock }

Ally: Ugh here comes the monsters well beside their parents

Cass: Yeah we better get the door before they keep knocking

They walk to the door and open it

Ally:Why are we dress alike?!

I am wearing black jeans, a red and black checkered shirt, and red converse and a black leather jacket. Austin is wearing red nike high tops, a red shirt, black leather jacket ,and black jeans.

I looked to the side and see that Cassidy and Dallas are dressed alike too. Cassidy is wearing a blue converse, a blue tank top,a black jacket,and black Dallas was wearing Black jeans,Blue high tops,blue t-shirt,and a black Jacket.

Cass: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE DRESSED THE SAME!

Ally: Cassidy chill it can't get any worse.

ACP: Girls we don't have room in the car you're going with the boys bye!

Ally: Spoke to soon

Cass:You think

Austin:Let's go Alls

Dallas: Yeah come on Cassie bear

Ally & Cass: FINE JUST DON'T CALL US THAT

They walk to the car

Austin & Dallas; Come on,You guys have to talk to us

Ally Cass: Fine what do u want to know?

Austin: What College do you go to?

Ally and Cass: We graduated already

Austin and Dallas: Shock

Austin: Are you lying?

Dallas:Yeah are you messing with us?

Ally: No

Austin:Then how did you graduate?

Ally:Online

{1 hours later}

Austin: We're at the airport

Dallas: Just park the car

Austin:Ok jeez

Ally; Let's go Cass

Paparazzi: ALLY CASSIDY OVER HERE!

Austin: Everyone move

They're finally inside

Dallas: Why were they shouting your names?

Cassidy: Because we're supermodels,singers,dancers,and fashion Ally is also a songwriter.

Austin: Really? Why didn't i know that?

Ally: Because you are stuck up with your slut/whore.

Austin:I broke up with her after you left

Ally:What?

Austin:Come on we should go to our flight

Cassidy:Yeah okay


	3. Chapter 3

In the plane

Austin: Come on talk to me at least

Ally: {ignoring him and continue listening to music}

Austin: ALLY please talk to me

Ally: Give me one good reason why?

Austin: (mumbles) Because i love you

Ally: What i can't hear you?

Austin: Because i want to keep company with you

Ally: No thanks(Continues to listen to her music)

( 6 hours later)

Ally: It feels good to stretch my legs!

Cassidy: Yeah and we don't have to sit with the asses again

Ally; You had to sit with Dallas? I had to sit with Austin

Cassidy and Ally :{sync} I feel so bad for you! {giggles}

Austin and Dallas: What are you laughing at?

Cassidy:Nothing

Dallas:You're lying

Ally:Sure

Austin:Lets just find the adults

Ally:Whatever

{found adults and now in lobby of hotel}

Ally: ok so I think the black shoes should be with the skinny jeans,mint color blouse ,and the black top hat

Cass:Thats okay but i like it without top hat

Fan:Omg you're the Dawson twins!

Ally Cass:Yes we are

Fan:Omg can you sign my magazine?

Ally:Sure

They signed the magazine

Fan:Thanks and by the way you look cute matching with your boyfriends

Cass:they aren't our boyfriends

Fan: ok well thanks for signing my magazine bye!

Ally: see ya later

{Adults walk up with the boys}

: ok girls here is the penthouse keys i won't give them to the boys they will lose them

Ally: ok thanks

{walk up to their room}

There is a design room,2 bedrooms,a kitchen, a living room,a music studio, a room full of instruments, a game room,a make up room,a balcony,a chilling room.a spa room,sports room,and pool room . In the bedrooms there is a 70 inch tv across from the two queen bed size, 4 dressers,A mirror and bathroom. Also a walk in closet. Outside near the kitchen is a runway which Cassidy and Ally Screamed and started posing.

Austin: For room arrangements Ally and I will share a room and Cassidy and Dallas will share a room

Ally: how about {flips austin} no.

Austin: Come on Ally {Backs her up on a wall and tried to kiss her}

Ally:{Punches him in the stomach}I am a 5th degree black belt in karate so don't get in my bad side douche bag.

Ally: (looks to her left see Cassidy about kick Dallas with her 4 )Cass stop you already punched him and they are not the worth of time.

Cass: Fine,but you're making me miss the best part! (Walks out the door)

Ally:Well this is awkward so i am going to leave(She leaves)

Austin: We've got to find a way that they will love us again.I should have known i liked her instead of Kira. Why am I so stupid?

Dallas: Because you have no brains

Austin: Shut up

Dallas: I think we should find a way to prove it to them

Austin: Yeah we should do that

(Girls come in after 5 min.)

Ally: we're going to unpack in our rooms so don't bother us!

Cassidy: I was going to say that!

(Girls leave the room)

Austin: We should do that too. Let's go

Dallas: I really dont care

Austin: (rolls eyes) Hurry up!

Dallas:(mumbles) Meanie head

(after they're done packing)

Ally: I'm calling for pizza

Cassidy: Ok just get a cheese and sausage pizza

Ally: Ok

Ally: Hi I would like a large cheese and a large sausage pizza. My address is 125 starsliving hotel floor 5 penthouse 3. Thank you!

Ally: pizza is coming in 20 min.

Cass: I'll tell the guys. YO PIZZA IN 20 MIN.

Dallas:Ok we're almost done playing video games

Ally: You have to pay also!

Austin: Ugh Fine!

Ally: Now that is done. What do you want to do?

Cassidy: Watch tv?

Ally:Nah

Cassidy: ooh i know

Ally: What?

Cassidy: We can go to the design room and start making some of the clothes for the clothesline or we can do karaoke.

Ally:Lets do…...KARAOKE

Cass:Ok lets go!

(They run inside the karaoke room)

Cass:What song do you want to do?

Ally:How about Brave by Sara Bareilles

Cassidy: Ok

(They start singing)

Ally=Underlined Elastic

Cassidy=Bold

Both=Underlined elastic & Bold

You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave

I just wanna see you I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

(they finish singing)

Little did they know that Dallas and Austin were listening to them.

Austin:(whispers) wow they are really good.

Dallas:(whispers back) Yeah we have to get them to date us now.

Austin:Ok lets pick our song to sing to them

Dallas: Yeah we should hurry

(They get their song)

They practice for 20 min

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Austin:I'll get it! Give me your money

Ally:Here blondie

Cass:Here

Dallas:Here bro

Austin:Thanks have a good night!

Dallas:Before you eat,we want to do something

Ally:Fine,but hurry

Austin:Ok let us set up

(They got setup)

**Austin = Elastic & underline**

**Dallas = Bold**

**Both = Underline Elastic and Bold**

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_**When I see your face (face, face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile, smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are).**_

_**Yeah**_

**her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday,**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say,**

_**When I see your face (face, face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile, smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause, girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah**_

(The song ended)

Austin:Ally will you be my girlfriend?

* * *

So that was chapter 3 btw I don't own the songs and others. Please review and favorite. And if I get to 10 reviews I will make chapter 4!

-Jess


	4. Chapter 4

Ally:Um…(She runs away)

Dallas:What about you Cassidy? Will you be my girlfriend?

Cassidy: I'm going to check on her

(She runs away in the same room as Ally)

Austin:Well I'm bummed out

Dallas:Same

Austin:Well when they come back for pizza we will just wait for their answer

Dallas: I just hope they say yes

Austin:Same

Meanwhile with Cassidy and Ally

Ally:Should I say yes or no?

Cassidy:How about we make a pros and cons list

Ally:Yeah that's a good idea

Cassidy:We should do cons first

Ally:Ok #1 they bullied us #2 They ditched us for brats.

Cassidy:Ok i think #3 They could cheat on us

Ally:Now pros

Cassidy: #1 We would get boyfriends #2 we will be with our crush #3 We will stop being enemies #4 we will be having a happy life

Ally:Ok lets wait a while and clear our minds

Cassidy:Lets get some pizza im starving!

Ally:Yeah me on

Cassidy:ok I'll get plates and you get pizza

Ally:Got it (they went to the living room)

Austin:So have you guys think about your answer?

Ally:Yeah we're thinking about it so see you later

Cassidy: Come on

Ally: Ok i got the pizza; did u get the plates?

Cassidy: Yeah I did. Want to go to our room?

Ally: Sure. Bye boys

Austin and Dallas: Bye

Ally: We should first change into Pajamas

Ally's pajama was a red tanktop and yellow short shorts while Cassidy's pajamas is a blue tanktop and green short shorts.

Ally: lets watch a about Frozen?

Cassidy:OMG i was hoping you would say that i like Anna

Ally: I like we were just talking about you! All good things! haha

Cassidy:Haha that was so funny

Ally:Now we should stop talking and start playing the movie

Cassidy: Here it is

(after an hour and 48 minutes)

Ally:That was the BEST movie ever!

Cassidy: Yeah I love this movie

Ally:Ok now i want some ice cream

Cass:Yeah i want some too. Hey! Wait up

Ally:Ok you get the bowls and spoons and I'll get the ice cream and the scooper.

Cass:Got it

(They got the stuff)

The boys walked in their pajamas exactly matching theirs except they're guy tanktops and basketball shorts. They saw the girls and their jaws dropped.

Ally:Close your mouth. You don't want flies in it

Cassidy:Haha

The girls finished getting their ice cream.

Ally:It's clearly you guys likes us so we choose (looks at Cassidy and nods) to be your girlfriends.

Austin:oh my god really?! Awesome! (kisses Ally)

Dallas: Are you kidding? my dream finally came true.

Austin and Ally breaks apart

Cassidy:Finally you're done

Ally:Ok so new bed arrangements? Nah I like how it is so we are going to keep it like it is

Austin: Aww man

Cassidy: Come on Ally we're watching another movie

Ally: All right Bye Austin! (Kisses him on the cheek and leaves)

Austin:That girl is something

Dallas: Dude snap out of it

Austin:Sorry she just makes me love struck

Dallas: Come on lets go make some popcorn and get some ice cream and see if we can join the girls

Austin:I like that plan

Meanwhile with the girls

Ally:Ok lets watch Pitch Perfect!

Cassidy:Yeah totally!

Ally: Come on lets get to our beds and snuggle.

Cassidy:Ok and also put an alarm on for tomorrows shooting for the swim suits

Ally: Ok so 6:00 AM

Knock knock

Ally: I wonder who's at the door

Cass:Probably the boys

Ally: Why would they want to come here

Cass: They probably want to see us

Ally: Maybe

(opens the door)

Ally: You're right it is the boys (tries to walk away from the door,but can't because austin put his arms around her and twirls her around)

Austin:(puts her down) Hey baby (kisses her)

Ally: Hey (kisses back)

Austin: (pulls away)So can we join you guys? We have popcorn and ice cream again.

Ally:(walks back to her bed)We already had ice cream

Cass:(looks at Ally) sure

Austin:Yes! (hops on Ally's bed and Ally falls down)

Dallas:Weirdo (walks to Cassidy's bed and lies down)

Ally:Thanks for making me fall on the floor

Austin: Sorry baby (picks her up and kiss her)

Dallas: So what movie are we watching?

Cassidy: Pitch Perfect

Austin:Thats my favorite movie!

Ally: Same! I can't wait for the second one in May 2015

Austin: Awww(gives her a peck )

Cassidy:eww ok time to start the movie

Ally and Cassidy put their heads on their boyfriends chest while they watched the movie.  
(After an hour and 52 minutes)

The girls were asleep while the boys finished the movie

Austin:That was such a great movie

Dallas: Yeah

Austin: Well it looks like Ally fell asleep on me so i think im going to crash in here.

Dallas:Looks like Cassidy did that too

Austin: alright well goodnight bro

Dallas:Night


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning

Ally: (Looks to her left and sees Austin) (Kisses him) Get up! Get up! Get up!

Austin:Ally stop it,its to early.

Ally:Yeah well Cassidy and I have to go to our swimsuit theres a sale on clothes!

Cass: WHAT?! Where?! Wait a minute, there is no sale!

Ally: Come on we gotta get up for the swimsuit modeling!Austin you better get up or I wont kiss you for a whole year!

Austin:You're lying!

Ally:You wanna try and see?That goes for you too Dallas i will make sure Cass won't kiss you.

Austin:(Runs to the bathroom quickly)

Ally:Thats what I thought

Austin gets out and change in black jeans, blue high tops, blue shirt,and leather then took a shower and dressed in black jeans,blue converse,blue lace blouse,and leather is dressed the same thing as Ally just in purple except the leather jacket Dallas is also dressed as Austin just in purple except for the leather jacket.

Austin:Now can i have my kiss?

Ally;Depends if you complete this quiz

Austin:I'll give a shot at it

Ally:What is my favorite food,color,movies,what degree am i in karate,Whats my favorite sports,and who do i love?

Austin:Pickles,red,pitch perfect and frozen,5th,gymnastics and basketball,and me and your family!

Ally: Correct

Austin: Do i get my kiss now?

Ally; No i was lying you don't get a kiss.(starts running away)

Austin: oh im going to get you back! (Chases her around,gets her, and tickles her)

Ally:Ok ok. You will get your kiss.

(They kiss, Austin depends it and pulls her closer)

Ally: (pulls away) Come on we have to go!

Austin: Cassidy Dallas ARE YOU READY!?

Cass: YEAH ONE SECOND!(They walk down the stairs) ok we're here

Ally:Lets Go!

Austin: Wow you must really love modeling

Ally: Yup! I love my careers, but lets go!

Austin: then get in the car

Ally: (Unlocks car and gets in passenger seat) Hurry up Austin!

Austin: Ok Cassidy,Dallas Hurry up or she will kill you!

Dallas: We're here

Austin: I'm starting the car, I'm backing aw-

Ally: Hurry up!

Austin: God, no please where's your manners? Rude

{30 min later}

Ally: Hi im Ally Dawson and this is Cassidy Dawson. We're here for the swimsuit photoshoot.

Director: Ahh yes the Dawson Twins; I am your Director,Director Pat

Cassidy: Should we change in that tent?

Director: Yes your swimsuits are there it has a sign on which one is yours

Ally: Ok thanks come on guys

Austin: Coming

Cassidy: Stay out no peaking

Dallas: Awww man!

(4 minutes later)

Ally: We're finished

Ally is wearing a red bikini and Cassidy is wearing a blue one

Austin: Omg you look drop dead gorgeous

Ally:(blushes) Thanks

Cassidy: Stop flirting and walk to the director

Director: We have no male models so you two have to go!

Austin: Us?

Director: Yes now hurry its the second tent. I don't care which swim suit you choose just wear it!

Austin comes out wearing a red swim pants w/out a shirt

Dallas comes out the same way as Austin,but is wearing a blue one instead.

Director: Ok blondie you go with Ally;brunette you go with Cassidy

Austin: ok(walk to Ally) Hey Baby! (Kisses her on the lip)

Ally:(pulls away) Hey Babe

Director: Come on hurry up; Ally i want you to kiss him that goes for you too Cassidy.

Ally: So like this( Kisses Austin)

Director: Perfect! Cassidy do the same thing. Now blondie put Ally's legs around your

Austin: (puts Ally legs around his waist deepens the kiss )

Director: That is enough you guys will come here tomorrow 8:00 AM. Have a good night and bring the boys back to shoot more pictures with you.

Ally: Got it. Bye!

Austin: Ok lets change first and then i'll meet you outside the tents.

Ally: Ok see you in a few

(after a few minutes)

Ally: Hey babe

Austin: Hi (tries to kiss her, but she flips him)

Ally: Nice try,but not now

Ally: Cass we should audition for that movie about 2 twins being secret agents and they meet 2 twin boys that are their enemy,but is sent to be on a mission with them and they start falling for them!

Cassidy: Yeah,but who can we find 2 twin guys that are cute?

Boys: Gesturing them that they could be in it

Ally: Oh i know

Austin: Thank you

Ally: We should ask James and his brother. You know our cousins!

Cassidy:Yeah

Austin: Hey what about us?

Ally: I dont know you probably can't handle the paparazzi.

Austin: Yes we can

Ally:Fine. Wait when you're famous that means, they both get famous we both will be the new twins 'It' couples.

Cassidy: Thats fine we have like 2,543,999 fans we can even be more famous

Ally: Ok fine you can audition with us. I'll call our agent and tell her(calls her agent)

Ally: She says we can audition and will get us 4 scripts and she is also you agent too.

Austin: Thanks(kiss her cheek)

Ally:Yeah

Dallas:Lets go to the hotel now!

Ally: YEAH come on I want to Watch another movie.

Austin:Ok ok lets go

(They walk to the car gets in and drive and now they're in front of the hotel)

Ally:Come on everyone lets go!(dragging Austin)

Austin:Ok ok we're coming

(in front of their penthouse door)

Austin: Now I am unlocking the door and jiggling the key

Ally: Hurry up! Give me the key i'll open the door. (They are inside their hotel room)Ok im going in my room

Austin: Hold up!  
Ally: What?

Austin:What movie are you watching?

Ally:The notebook

Austin: Can I watch?

Ally: Unless if you make the popcorn .

Austin:Deal

Ally:Ok I'll meet you in my room

Austin: Yeah

(4 min. later)

knock knock

Ally: Come in

Austin:Hey I got the popcorn

Ally: Yes! Now go away and change into your Pajamas.

Austin: Ok let me change in the bathroom and then we can cuddle.

Ally:Yeah i'm starting the movie though so you might want to hurry.

Austin: Ok I get it I need to go quick

Ally:Sure

(3 )

Austin:Ok i'm back

Ally: You missed some things

Austin:That's fine

Ally: Come on hurry up I want to snuggle and cuddle with you

Austin: coming

Ally: I'm going to order dinner actually what do you want for dinner?

Austin: Pizza or Sushi? You choose

Ally: Lets do sushi.I'll call the sushi bar downstairs.

Austin: What kind do you want?

Ally: Lets do California rolls,Tekkamaki,Kamaboko Kani,and let me see what Cassidy and Dallas want

Ally: Cass,Dallas, what kind of sushi do you want for dinner!

Cass: We will have spicy tuna roll and rainbow roll

Ally: Ok

Ally:so we want California rolls,Tekkamaki,Kamaboko Kani,Spicy tuna roll,and rainbow roll.

Austin: Sounds good to me. i will order two rows of each. Thats going to be a lot of money,do u have that kind of money?

Ally: Yeah take this $50 out of my hands.

Austin; Ok ill meet u in 10 - 20 min

Ally: Later

(after 20 min)

Austin: Im back

Ally:Cool, Did you get any change back?

Austin: Yeah here is $10 back

Ally: Worth it, I heard this sushi is soooo amazing. Did you get wasabi,soy sauce,and ginger?

Austin: Yeah I did

Ally:Yes, Thanks

Cass: Ok we should try this together. So everyone get what you want

Ally got the California rolls,Austin got the Tekkamaki,Cassidy got the spicy tuna roll,and Dallas got the rainbow

Kamaboko Kani was left so the decided to split it into fourths so each of them got 3 of it.

Dallas: Ok ready 1...2...3…

Everyone: Yummy

Ally: I'm going to take my sushi and I to my room so i can watch my movie.

Austin: I'm going too

Ally: Whatever

Austin: Wait up!

Ally: You have to catch up!

Austin: UGH!

Ally:I'm almost there

Austin: I'm right here

Ally: Well ok

Austin: Come on I want to eat and watch the movie

Ally:Same I LOVE this sushi

Austin: How about we combine our sushi together so we can have a lot; and then maybe we can feed it to each other

Ally:Sure

Austin: Yay

Ally: Come on! I want to eat our sushi!

Austin: I'm here

Ally: Finally!

(They are in Ally's room and is on the bed)

Ally: Ok open up.

Austin: (Opens his mouth and gives him a bite of the sushi and Ally eats the rest) Hey!

Ally: What?

Austin: You said I could feed you the sushi

Ally: Fine (opens her mouth. Austin feeds her one) Mmmmh

Austin: Yeah! Lets play the movie now

Ally: kk

(after 2-3 hours)

Austin: That movie is okay

Ally: I thought it was romantic,but at least we are finished with dinner and the popcorn.

Austin:Yeh lets clean up

Ally: Okay (They brought everything in the kitchen)

Ally: I'm dumping this out

Austin: I'm going to put the bowl away

Ally: So you can go to your room and sleep or you can come to my room and sleep with me and grab some clothes for tomorrow we have another shoot

Austin: ok i will meet you in a few minutes

Ally: I'll be in my room changing and getting ready

Austin: Got it!

(after a few minutes)

Austin: Can I come in?

Ally:Yeah i'm on my bed

Austin Is wearing sweatpants with no Ally is wearing a tank top and sweatpants

Austin: You look cute

Ally: Of course you would say that

Austin:I'm being honest you do look cute

Ally:Fine. So now that we're dating do you want to change sleeping arrangements?

Austin:I think we should because I want to snuggle and cuddle with you every night

Ally:Ok. But we have to ask Cass and Dallas first.

Austin: Fine. CASSIDY DALLAS COME HERE

They didn't come

Ally: Watch and learn. AAAAAHHHHH

Cassidy:What? I heard screaming are you okay?

Ally: Yeah ,but Austin wants to ask you something

Austin: What? I thought you said we both were

Ally: Yeah well now it's you

Dallas: Will one of you tell us what you want?

Austin: I am wondering if Cass and I can switch bedroom places?

Cassidy: Yeah sure lets move my clothes and stuff now

Dallas: I'll help you

Cassidy:Thanks Come on

(Cassidy got all her stuff)

Ally:Austin, I'll be in your room getting your stuff since you won't get up.

Austin: Oh i'm getting up since you're coming

Ally:(rolls her eyes) of course you would

Austin: Yeah yeah now come on the sooner the better

Ally:Now switch. See ya Cass I will miss you!This isn't your fault it's Austin's

Cassidy:(giggles) I'm going to miss you too Alls. And it is his fault

Dallas: Haha Austin this is all your fault! This is soo hilarious

Cassidy: Dallas!

Dallas:What? I'm being honest!

Ally:Ok you guy should get situated

Austin: Yeah you should( staring daggers at Dallas)

Dallas:Ok see you in the morning! Night!

Ally:Night guys!

(Austin closes the door)

Austin: I'm going to get you!(attacks her on the bed)

Ally: Why?

Austin:Because you made me say that all alone. So Im going to be the tickle monster!

Ally: Austin you better not or I'll kick you out!

Austin: I'll take a chance

Ally: Ahhh stop it! I can't breath

Austin: (stops )

Ally: Get out!

Austin: What?

Ally: I told you that I would kick you out so get out

Austin: Let me get my stuff

Ally: Omg I was kidding!

Austin: What? Lets just cuddle!

Ally: Ok. What do you want to do?

Austin: Cuddle, Duh

Ally: Sure

Ally:Ok lets go to sleep we have a shoot and Cass and Dallas have to wake up at 7:00 AM,but we both are going to wake up at 6:30 so we're ready while they get ready.

Austin: Ok(lies down next to her)night!

Ally: Night


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning

Ally Wakes up at 6:30

Ally: I'm so happy for another shoot( she mumbled)Austin wake up!

Austin: (still asleep)

Ally: Austin,I'm making pancakes

Austin: (wakes up) Can I have some?

Ally: We will get some if you're ready in 30 min

Austin: Ok I'm going to change in the bathroom

Ally: I'm going to change in here

Austin:That's fine just tell me when you're done

Ally: Okay

(after they're finished changing)

Ally is wearing a black v neck shirt,blue ripped up jean short shorts,black converse, her hair in a ponytail,and Austin's black varsity jacket. Austin is wearing a black t shirt,blue ripped up jeans,black nike shoes,and a black hooded sweatshirt.

Austin:Aww you look like me

Ally: Yeah I wanted to look like you

Austin: One final touch. Here I bought a whistle necklace like mines for you

Ally: Thanks Austin. Now we both look alike

Austin: You're welcome anything for you.

Ally: If you say anything,I like this jacket,can I have it?

Austin: You can use it whenever you are you Ready?

Ally:Yay! Yes I'm ready. I'm going to wake up Cass and you can wake up Dallas

Austin: Can I help

(They walk into Cass and Dallas's room,but Ally told Austin too leave with her)

Ally: Wait let me get something come with me

Austin: I'm coming. Why are you in the kitchen?

Ally: I'm going to dump this cold water on them with the help of these buckets

Austin: Can I have one?

Ally: Here

(They enter Cass and Dallas's room again and pour the water on them)

Cass and Dallas: Ahhhh!

Ally: Haha you only got 30 min

Cass: Ok see you in a few

Dallas: Yeah now get out so I can change

Austin: Bye

(they are out of the room)

Ally: Lets go get breakfast

Austin: Yeah I'm starving

Ally: Same I'm going to make some pancakes

Austin: Yes! You always know what I want

Ally: Yeah I do( smiles at him)

Austin: Aww your smile is adorable(kisses her)

Ally:( pulls away) Thanks. Now the pancakes are done.

Austin: Give me give me

Ally: Here is yours and here is mines

Austin: Man these are good Alls! You have to cook for me every time!

Ally: I think your mom should do that for you or I don't know maybe yourself

Austin: Nah I think you should do it

Dallas: We're ready! Oooh pancakes! We should wait a little bit

Cass: Yeah I'm pretty hungry

Ally: You got 5 min.

Cass: That's not a lot of time!

Ally: Then you shouldn't have take a lot of time to get ready

Cass: Yeah Yeah

Dallas and Austin: We're done

Cass: Almost done….. ok i finished

Ally: Lets go! Come on guys stop being like this every morning!

Austin: How is she likes this every morning?

Cass: She always wake up early no matter what, She is the first one awake in sleepovers

Austin: Wow, Her and my kids are probably going to wake up early

Dallas:Did you really just say that?

Austin: Whaaaat no

Ally: Guys come on

Austin: we're here

(they got to the shoot which is at the beach )

Director: Good you brought the boys! You guys are going a beach shoot! So that means bathing suits and you having fun! We are doing it at this beach. Go to those tents

Ally: Ok we'll be out in 5 min

Director:Excellent!

(They go to their tents and finish changing)

Ally is wearing a yellow bikini and Austin is wearing a yellow swim trunks. Cassidy is wearing a purple bikini and Dallas is wearing purple swim trunks.  
Dallas: Ok we're here

Director: Ok I want all of you to walk on the boardwalk holding hands!

(They did what they were told)

Director: Ok we bought these ice cream for you. I want you guys to flirt around with each other with it and also sit at that table

Ally: How are we going to flirt?

Director: You know put it on each others lips and kiss or put it on her nose or something like that

(Austin puts ice cream on Ally's lips and kiss her for a looooong time )

Director: Good job blondie keep doing it

(Austin still kisses Ally until she pulls away)

Director: Now brunette put ice cream on Cassidy's nose and lick it. Then Cassidy kiss him afterwards

Dallas: You know we have names!

Director: Fine, what are your names?

Dallas: Well I'm Dallas,and 'blondie' is Austin

Director: Dallas do what I just told you

(Dallas did what he was told,Cassidy did what she did next and pulled away)

Director: Now everyone go to the ocean and play together like Austin will carry Ally and drop her in or piggy back ride her to the ocean

Austin: oooh i like that idea lets do it(everyone stands up)

Director: Wait! We need to go in front of you to get pictures

Ally: I'm fine with that (Jumps on Austin's back)

Austin: Woah! It's official you are adorable,gorgeous,amazing,and more.

Ally: Aww thanks (kisses his cheeks)

Austin: Ok lets go! We'll meet you down there! ( They run down the beach with Ally on his back)

Dallas: We have weird siblings

Cassidy: Yup! Come on lets go!

Dallas: I love her so much

Cassidy: Dallas come on!

Dallas: I'm coming!(He runs to them)

Dallas: I'm here!

Director: Ok you and Cassidy have to figure out what you want to do while we take pics of Austin and Ally

Dallas: Got it!

( The director ran back to Austin and Ally)

Director: Perfect Guys

Austin: Lets sit down now

Ally: Good idea

( They sit down)Austin pulls Ally on his lap horizontal and kisses her

Director: I like your thinking

Ally kisses Austin hard; Austin kisses her back as hard as she did to him

Austin pulls away and puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. Ally puts her head on his shoulder and connects his hand with hers. Austin looks down at Ally while she looks up at him and they smile at each other.

Director: Brilliant! You guys look cute and adorable! I love working with you guys. I think thats enough pictures. Can you guys get the other two?

Ally: Yeah sure! ( Still keeping her hand connected to Austin's and walk away)

Austin: Guys your turn to get pictures taken!

Ally: Oh what are you guys doing?

Dallas: We are going to stand in the water and kiss

Cassidy: He took the words right out of my mouth

Ally: That's so romantic

Austin: That's so cool

Cass: We got to go. See you in a bit

(They leave )

Austin: What do you want to do?

Ally: We can go to the arcade

Austin: How? I don't have money with me and we have to tell the director

Ally: I can fix that. I have money in my well yours jacket packet and I can scream to Cass right now.

Austin: I'm fine with it

Ally: CASS! AUSTIN AND I WILL BE AT THE ARCADE TELL THE DIRECTOR

Cass: OK

Ally: Lets go! Can you piggy back ride me?(They get their jackets)

Austin: I'll do it because I love you.

Ally: You love me?

Austin: I said that out loud didn't I?

Ally: Yup and I love you too!(Jumps on his back)

Austin: Ok lets go ( Brings her on his back)

They go to the arcade and is swarm by Ally's Fans when they see her on his back.

Ally: Everyone can you please move I'm trying to go to the counter with my boyfriend

Everyone moves

Ally: Thank you

They get their tokens and start walking to the games.

Austin: What game do you want to do?

Ally: Lets do the one with the stuff animales

Austin: Whatever you want

(They get to the arcade game)

Ally: Austin can you get me that tiger. Please

Austin: Of course I will( Gets the tiger) Here you go

Ally: Omg I am going to name it Austy! Thanks Austin! I love you

Austin: I love you too

( after 20 min)

Ally: We have to go. I think Cass and Dallas are done

Austin: You're usually right so ok

They walk back to Cassidy and Dallas.

Austin:Can we go now?

Ally: Austin! Manners

Austin: Ok. Can we go now please

Cassidy: (rolls her eyes) Yeah bye Director!

Director: I'll see you guys in 2 days at 10:00 Am

Austin: Yes! A time when i can wake up early and Ally doesn't have to wake me

Dallas: That was what I was thinking

Director: Well we better get going

Ally: Yeah bye

(They go in the car and now in their hotel room)

Ally: Do you guys want sushi for dinner again?

Everyone: YES!

Austin: Who wants to pick it up?

Dallas: I will

Ally: So that means Cass is paying because I payed last time.

Cass: We are getting the original so that means California rolls,Tekkamaki,Kamaboko Kani,Spicy tuna roll,and rainbow roll.

Dallas: Got it. Can I have the money?

Cassidy: Yeah here is 2 $20

Dallas: Ok bye

Ally and Austin : Bye

Ally: Ok Austin, Cass and I have to work so you can do whatever except for explosions,experiments,and etc.

Austin: Fine

Cass: Come on Alls

Austin: I can only call her Alls for now on

Cass: Fine come on Ally bear

Ally: Coming

(They are in the design room)

After 30 min.

Dallas: Hey I'm here with SUSHI!

Austin: What took you long

Dallas: there was a long line

Ally: Hey guys! Finally dinner is here.

Dallas: Sorry it took forever

Cassidy: Its totally fine (kiss his lips)

Dallas: Whatever you say. So does everyone want what they had last time and then we split the last sushi box

Everyone: Yup

They got their sushi and started eating

Ally: This taste will never get old in my mouth

Austin: Agree

Ally: I'm going to eat in my room

Austin: I'm coming with you for some alone time

Ally: I'm just eating and watching a movie

Austin: What is with you and movies?

Ally: I just really like movies

Austin:Lets leave them alone and go to our room

Ally: What movie you want to watch?

Austin: I don't care it's up to you

Ally: How about the lion King?

Austin: Omg yes. Now lets put that disc in the tv and eat our sushi

Ally: I love this movie and the sushi!

Austin: Yeah I'm going to miss it unless if i buy like 20 boxes of it and I can bring it home.

Ally: Then you have to share it with me.

Austin: What's it for me?

Ally: We can be engaged or I will kiss you every day

Austin: Lets go with engaged

Ally: Sure!

Austin: How many movies do you -

Ally: Shhh! The movie is starting

(after stomachs full of sushi and the movie finished in 1 hour and 29 min.)

Austin: Seems like she feel asleep; I'll clean up for her

(Austin finished cleaning up)

Austin: Well I'm tired out (Goes into his room and sleeps next to Ally and puts his arms around her waist)

Ally: Good Night Austy I love you (snuggles closer to him and puts her head on his chest)

Austin: Night Alls I love you too to the moon and back


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning

Ally: Seems like I'm the first one awake (looks at her clock and sees its 7:30 Am) I'm going to get orange juice (tries to get up,but can't because Austin won't let her go)

Ally: (tries to get out,but Austin's arms would tighten around her)

Austin: (sleep talking in his sleep) Ally I love you forever and I would never let anything happen to you even if it means to risk my life I can't bare to lose you. I will marry you and you will finally be and we would have beautiful and talented kids

Ally: Aww he must be dreaming he is so adorable! He is even adorable when he sleeps and is awake. I love him so much.(stays in his arms and falls asleep)

after a half an hour

Ally: I must have fell asleep again because its 8:00 AM( looks up and see Austin staring at her) What?

Austin: Nothing you are just amazing

Ally: You know you sleep talk in your sleep

Austin: No I don't

Ally: Then how do I know you were dreaming about me and being and having talented and beautiful kids and you won't let anything happen to me ?

Austin: Aww man I talk in my sleep. Good thing I didn't bet on it.

Ally: Yeah and By the way I want to be in the future and also we will have beautiful children

Austin: Yeah I know

Ally: I'm going to get some oj

Austin: Get me some please?(doing his puppy dog face)

Ally: Fine only because I love you are adorable when you are asleep and you're sometimes adorable when you' re awake

Austin: Aww thanks

Ally: Here is your oj

Austin: Thanks so is Cass and Dall awake?

Ally: Probably not they're pigs when they're asleep

Austin: True

Ally: What do you want to do?

Austin: I don't know

Ally: Well we got to figure out something

Austin: We can kiss

Ally: No

Austin: How about watching tv

Ally: Nah. How about we can do some karaoke

Austin: I like that idea

(they go in the karaoke room)

Ally: Lets do Good time by Owl City Rae Jepsen

Austin: Got it

Ally= Elastic

Austin= Underline

Both = Elastic and Underlined

(They music starts)

_Whoa-uh-oh_

It's always a good time

_Whoa-uh-oh_

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time_(Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time_(Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time_

(They finish singing)

Ally:That was fun

Austin: Yeah it was we should do it more often

Ally:Maybe

Austin: Fine baby girl

Ally: Why do you keep calling me nicknames?

Austin:Because I love calling you nicknames

Ally:You call me whatever you want

Austin: Awesome

Ally: Lets go see if Cass and Dallas is awake

Austin: Ok hop on!

Ally: Hurry up (She hopes on Austin's back)

(They go in Cass and Dallas's room)

Ally: Seems like they're still asleep

Austin: Well it is 8:30 in the morning

Ally: we make breakfast now?

Austin: Yeah what do you want?

Ally: How about Bacon and Eggs

Austin: Ok coming right up. I'm going to have some too.

Ally: Oh, no pancakes today; who are you and what have you done to the real Austin?

Austin: Haha very funny. But I don't always want to eat pancakes you know

Ally: Are you sure

Austin: I'm starting to cook

Ally: Please don't start a it i'll get the saucers ready

(after they're done eating breakfast)

Austin: What do you want to do today?

Ally: Lets go shopping

Austin: But thats going to take forever

Ally: I'll buy some stuff for you

Austin: Fine we can leave since we're already changed

* * *

Hey Guys! I am back. I had a great trip,but I am glad to be back. I hope I get 30 reviews. Thanks so much. And don't forget to review! Also follow my instagram : Jlee_2002!

Sincerely,

Jess


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So I am thinking of making another story about Divergent and maybe Austin and Ally. And I need your opinion, Should I do my story like this or put an actual story like.

Ex. 1 Then the mystery girl said," Hi I'm Ally Dawson." And I said," I am Austin Moon.". Or

Ally: Hi I am Ally Dawson. Austin: I am Austin Moon.

So just comment what u think. Love ya!

Jess! :)


End file.
